Mutation
by KageKiller10
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Iron Man 2 where Tony fails to save a boys family and takes him in only to find out he is one of the new mutants that are popping up every where. I do not own any part of Marvel It just starts in Iron Man 2 and will have elements from all the Marvel movies and comics.
1. Chapter 1

(By the way for those who are giving reviews on my other stories thank you. For those who actually told me constructive things. For those who just give me the bad things with no way to fix them please actually give me specifics I'd actually like to get better at writing.)

We come across a metal man flying through the air speaking with a feminine voice on the phone. "No Pepper I will be there but I just got caught up doing stuff that stuff being making the world a peaceful place". The now named Pepper paused to process the man's ego "Just get here and don't do anything dumb Tony". Tony hung up and exploded forward in his hot rod colored suit coming across a rundown town. "Jarvis is this the place where that tip came from"? An older voice the sounded wise yet condescending "I do believe so Sir the tip says the violent leader here somehow got hands on old Stark weaponry". Tony nodded scanning the town seeing multiple families cowering in fear in front a set of five people chained up and had an old Stark assault rifles pointed at the family. Tony assumed the worst and sped forth trying to stop the public execution. Sat on their knees was a Middle Eastern family with one white teenager no more than 16 with guns being aimed at the family's heads.

Tony slammed down ready to take down the violent threat with his flashy suit. "Sir it seems they were waiting for you we have missiles incoming". Tony thought to himself 'well if they want a show' Tony spun around taking each missile individually taking his sweet time. As the debris flew past him he spun around facing the leader of the group before suddenly a truck rammed into him crashing him into a wall. "Sir I…I don't know how it got past my sensors"? Tony looked at the truck and saw a Stark camo device "even after all these years my weapons are hurting people". The leader stepped out from the dark building showing a short pudgy man with a buzz cut and thick mustache. "I must thank you Mr. Stark for the amazing tech that allowed me to find the little whistle blower" Tony looked over at the father of the family and watched in horror as each person in a row was shot in the back of the head and bodies fell into the large grave in front of them. When the final family member came up who happened to be the pale looking boy who already accepted his death. Tony screamed as he sent a volley of miniature rockets taking out a majority of the militia. Following up he kicked the car off sending a blast of energy blowing it up and the Stark tech inside it before he flew towards the leader giving him a hard metal back hand.

The leader flipped on his back holding a futuristic gun with the Stark logo ready to fire it before his hand made a crunching noise when a small brave boy slammed a bat into his hand. "OW YOU LITTLE SHIT" he was ready to beat the young boy but Iron man gave him a swift punch knocking him out. After the town started doing what the militia did to them be it killing torture etc. Tony walked up to the young boy who looked down at the bodies of his adopted family with tears coming out of his eyes. Tony walked up as his face mask came up ready to console him "hey I … I am so sorry … I should've focused on your family and they wouldn't be dead". The boy looked up at him as Tony called a jet to take him above the Stark EXPO still planning on fulfilling his promise Pepper. The boy stood up as Tony talked to him "do you have anywhere to go"? He shook his head "no I … I am the one non-middle eastern person for a few miles".

Tony felt a pang in his chest noting that it wasn't the device in his chest "well … once in my life I'll take responsibility … how about you live with me"? The boy shot up "WHAT I … I can't do that you're Tony Stark I'm just …me". Tony smiled "your father was the one that called me and I let him down so this is the very least I can do to make up for my fuck up". The dirty boy smiled "my family never really considered me family … they always said that they just had something pushing them to protect me … like someone was constantly convincing them … maybe some god out there planned this". Tony perked up at the kids positive attitude "well if you're coming with me then grab on we have to make it to the nearest airfield". The boy grabbed on saying his silent goodbyes to his family 'I'll always be grateful for you guys … please have a good afterlife'.

As they landed in the airfield after a few minutes taking longer so Tony could go slower for the kid he was carrying. Tony saw the big plane that must've landed minutes before because it was ready for lift off. Tony landed inside it setting the boy down watching him go and sit at a window as they took off looking fascinated never seeing something so cool. "I gotta make a call kid so don't press anything or pull any levers". Tony walked off each step making a metal clang "Jarvis call Pepper" Jarvis without word made the call. "TONY where are you"? Tony cringed as he heard how angry she was "we're on our way". Immediately her voice rang out "WE'RE what do you mean… are there two of you"? Tony looked at the kid and smiled "I'm bringing back a present … something big happened" Pepper was gonna ask what he meant but Tony spoke first "I'll talk to you later just when I bring him there" Tony hung up as they flew above the massive EXPO. "OK kid I'm gonna drop you off with Pepper then you can watch me work some magic" the kid grabbed on to Tony as he held the kid and flew through fireworks making the kid scream out in excitement.

Tony flew past the building and landed in front of Happy and Pepper who both had their jaw on the floor as Tony set a dirty child down with ripped up clothes. "OK before you yell his family just died and I thought I was the best option to take care of him". They both just stayed jaw dropped "Both of you start making the necessary adoption papers I want him to be a Stark when I come back". Tony flew off yelling at them to take good care of him Pepper stepped forth as she had Happy call the new legal representative they just appointed to Stark industries. "Come with me honey we'll get you a shower and some nicer clothes". The boy nodded and followed her as Happy told another person to go grab some new clothes that should fit the kid. Pepper took the kid into a back room where a shower was for anyone needing to freshen up. "Well I hope you're ready to live with Tony it is gonna be hard" she said out loud as she got him in there and took his dirty clothes with closed eyes. The boy took a long shower as he watched the ground become brown with dirt and mud.

Happy came in with some clothes that he gave to Pepper and she slung them over the door so he could grab them along with a towel. After a ten minute shower the water stopped after a few questions about what soap he should use "have you ever token a real shower" happy asked curious? The kid thought for a second and decided to tell them "I come from a small town in the middle east where we were controlled by a violent militia… the only thing close to a shower was a small waterfall a few miles away that I used to sneak to … but no soap". The two grownups sat sadly understanding why Tony picked this kid up.

After they waited for a few minutes they watched as the kid walked out in Black and red Supra skater shoes with black jeans that fit over he shoes and a gold chain hanging from the jeans. Above the chain holding up the pants was a nice white leather belt with a red black button up shirt with a nice black leather jacket that made him look bigger. Without all the dirt covering him he had vibrant red hair that was combed back flowing somewhat down his back. He was 6 foot with an oddly toned body but had very long witch nails. Both Happy and Pepper were blown away at the now good looking kid "wow kid and I thought I cleaned up nice" Happy said looking him over. Pepper smiled "well you'll fit in that's for certain … did someone dye your hair". The kid shook his head "nope I've always had this hair". The two were surprised but then remembered Tony had them on a schedule "come on kid you're going to ride in your very first sports car". The two dragged him back to the stage where the Iron Girls watched making the kid blush.

As the kid looked at the girls sneaking a few peaks a strong hand gripped his neck "I guess we already have a few things in common … and you clean up quite well if I do say so myself". The kid looked up at Tony with a smile "we had girls in my village but none looked like this" Tony smiled "well we'll make sure to show you the best parts of America, but now we are gonna have to push are way through the media". The kid nodded ready to push past people as Happy opened the doors as a few girls shoved their number into Tony's face. As they came to the end of the people seeing a sexy white sports car "TONY who's the young man with you"? Tony turned around to everyone wrapping his arm around the kid's neck "this here is … OH crap we never got your name". The kid stepped forth trying to hide his long nails "hello everyone my name is Zachary Stark I'm Tony's new adopted kid". Tony smiled and nodded while continuing with the kid to the car as everyone broke into a frenzy of questions. Happy came up to them "it's the new model" Tony smiled looking at the girl that stood by the car "does she come with it"? The now named Zach ran up to the women making Happy trying to grab him Tony just laughed at him "hello my lady may I help you"? She looked over Zach smiling "well you can give this to your boss" "Dad" Zach interrupted her. She looked at him as he grabbed then papers and read through them "dad" she whispered out as she walked away.

Tony came up as Zach jumped in sitting between Tony and Happy sitting on top of the seat "it says you have a hearing with the senate tomorrow". Both Happy and Tony looked at him confused "you can read" Zach looked at Happy "actually where I come from I was the only person that was smart enough to know mathematics and other studies". Tony looked at Happy with a cocky grin "how did you even learn that kind of stuff"? Zach sat down as Happy pulled him down making him wear a seatbelt "I taught myself to read at a young age and would sneak into the militia library and read all their books". The two men just looked forward "I found a diamond in the rough". "Well back to this we need to be in DC as fast as possible" "How far away is DC from here"? Happy made a thinking face before Zach spoke up "250 miles from here" Tony looked at him with a accusing glare "I found geography very interesting and I needed something to immerse myself in other than math and science". Tony didn't question him and peeled out with a smile.

Hours later Zach sat next to Pepper scared of the stares he was getting "MR. Stark we have just gained information you took in an orphan out of nowhere". Tony nodded "I don't know why he matters" the senator interrupted him "can we have his opinion of you"? Zach stood up "I'd be happy to tell you about Mr. Stark" he let a guard walk him over to the stand and swore him in. "Zach tell us your first day impressions of your new … father". "Senator sir I know you're fishing for 'he let me do whatever I want or he took me in for PR purposes' but he saved my life from a group of violent terrorist and took responsibility for being late for something HE should of not have to do". Everyone whispered betwixt themselves "Zach you're 16 please do not put words in my mouth or I…" Zach stood up looking at the senator "NO I am 18 and this this entire time you have interrupted people and made Mr. Rhodes read out of context and show images that COULD be other Iron Man suits … but you haven't brought up the fact that this man has saved lives out of the kindness of his heart". Zach jumped over the barrier walking over to Tony "I would be dead if not for him … Where were you if you're so perfect and right … I have nothing to say bad about Tony other than he dresses like an 18 year old at … I don't know 30 something". Everyone laughed as Tony stood up "20's for the record your honor … now we have to go he has a room to decorate".

A few days later in Malibu California Zach stood in the middle of a massive room with pictures of random rock bands and bullet bikes. "Thanks for the help Jarvis and the music you played was amazing". The automated voice rang out in his room "it is no problem at all young Zachary I had a feeling with your vibrant red hair you'd like these bands". Zach laughed and walked out of his room towards the weight room using his free time to work out "hey happy you think you could show me some moves I've read a bunch of martial arts and boxing books but never had the chance to spar with someone"? Happy smiled at the new kid as he tied his long red hair with his now cleaned and cut nails "sure I'll spar with you but first why didn't you cut your hair along with those nails of yours"? Zach stepped in the ring with his wrapped hands putting on his gloves "I guess I just like having long hair it makes everyone's attention go to me". Happy chuckled "If I didn't know I'd think you were Tony's real kid". Zach laughed and nodded as the bell rang making Zach see who rung it seeing a ready for work out Tony.

Suddenly a small jab connected to Zach's head "first tip never take your eyes of your opponent". Zach turned around smiling "noted" he said as Pepper came in to talk to Tony but her attention went to Zach who Dwarfed Happy readying his fists "be careful Zach Happy is quite skilled". Zach kept focusing hearing the bell and like lightning lunged at Happy who stepped back to guard. Tony watched in amazement as Happy hit the ground with as a haymaker slammed into his gut. "OH maybe we should just get him to be Happy's trainer". Happy rolled out of the ring "I'm just gonna lay here" Pepper just looked mortified as the young boy that Tony took in layed out someone she considered a grade A bodyguard.

Zach started practicing his kicks on a punching bag mixing in some kicks. As Tony and Pepper talked about boring stuff Zach saw the most beautiful women walk as he stepped into the ring to get a better view. Tony saw the beauty and dropped the boring talk and started to talk to her before Pepper pulled him away "Zach be a great son and show her something" The women stepped in taking of her heels. Zach held out his hand "Zach Stark and you". She shook his hand "Natalie so if I may ask what are you showing me"? Zach thought for a second "well I needed a sparring a partner… can you protect yourself" she chuckled and flipped her hair nodding. Zach smiled as he threw a kick in which she caught and jumped up using her weight to twist making Zach flip on his back roughly. Pepper witnessed the boy she's been taking care of hit the ground with a resounding thud "OH MY GOD"! Tony just watched in excitement to see how his wonder kid was gonna respond.

Zach focused as she stood up thinking it was over "so need me to do anything else Mr. Stark. Zach appeared behind her reaching around her and using all his strength to grip her pulling back into a suplex. Natalie made a yelp as she put her arms out as she hit the ground and wrapped her legs around Zach's body using his momentum to throw him into the corner. Tony quickly rung the bell "ohhhh TKO and to answer your question Zach has shown quite the interest in bikes and music or something of the sorts could you take him to get a bike"? Natalie looked back at the red head "sure I don't mind" Zach smiled as he hung upside down from the ropes "well it looks like I'll be safe with you around". Natalie chuckled as she watched him drop from the rope and run to get dressed "does he have a license"? Tony smiled "not legally but forging all his documents and basically making his life here was easy enough". He handed her a phone and watch "give these to him the watch is my own tech all holographic and what not the phone is the same but also has all the music he's been listening to".

Natalie waited outside standing next to the car making a call to her 'boss' to make all the stuff stark gave her more believable. As she waited she saw Zach come out the front wearing the same clothes from the EXPO "wow you clean up nice" Zach blushed as she handed him Tony's gifts. "From Tony and this" she handed him a wallet with his driver's license and a few cards. Zach everything on "I feel like I should be beat up". Natalie got in the passenger seat letting him drive to make sure she didn't just give someone a license that has no idea how to drive "why is that"? Zach easily pulled out "Tony has had me on virtual driving training for the last week and because with all this fancy stuff I feel weird from where I came from". She nodded as he drove into a lot where a whole bunch of motorcycles. After the next few hours Zach rode off the lot with a new hot rod colored Harley Davidson Breakout. Zach sped forth zooming in and out of traffic as Natalie drove back to his house and continuing his day. After a few days Tony bought Zach some tuxes for their European trip.

Europe

Zach walked in with Pepper and Tony as they talked "man everyone here seems so elegant… except Hammer who seems like the same dick". Zach pointed out Hammer to Tony who agreed and laughed along with him. After they walked Zach bumped into Natalie whom accidently spilt a drink on him "oh god Zach I'm so sorry". Zach laughed "no don't worry I don't really care … but if you wanna make It up to me how about a date"? Natalie smiled at him "as long as Tony hasn't taught you about dating". Zach smiled as a waiter walked by and he grabbed two drinks off the tray "don't worry Pepper made sure I didn't listen to Tony's 'girl' advice". Natalie smiled and took the drink "well then yes definitely". Zach sat down with her drinking and talking about each other.

After an hour and the small scare about Tony driving in the race "you worried about your father". Zach was about to say something but then heard screaming coming from the front at the man on the track. They both stood up Natalie ran up to the front but Zach ran towards the track passing by Happy. "KID DON'T" Zach ignored Happy 'I'm not losing another dad' he thought to himself. Zach ran past the guards jumping into the car they came into driving into the gate and going towards all the cars swerving past them all. Zach drove upon seeing his new father being thrown around. He slammed on the gas smashing the man into the barrier making him spit up blood and getting out. "Tony are you ok" Tony came up and gave Zach a quick hug "nice job kid ya beat the bad guy … now WHAT THE HELL that was so dangerous"! Zach laughed as they started to walk away the lightning covered whip slammed next to them throwing both of them out of the way.

Zach landed across the way seeing the man he hit with the car went towards Tony ready to kill him. Zach watched in horror as his father was about to be cut down 'NO NOT AGAIN' Tony watched as did everyone else as a red aura wafted off Zach. The man looked over as red energy raced all over his body. The man jumped at Tony to kill him before the boy could do whatever he was planning. As his whips came down on Tony a massive blast of red energy crashed into him throwing him across the race way. Tony looked over seeing Zach covered in red energy with his eyes glowing a menacing red. "Zach"? Zach looked all over himself seeing what everyone else saw then suddenly Zach hit the ground passing out. Tony ran over as Happy and Pepper ran over all of them worried about Zach.

After a few days Zach woke up back at Tony's house where all the armors were as Tony ran tests on him "oh well hello sleepy laser head". Zach sat up as wires fell from his body "what happened I remember shooting those lasers and then passing out? Tony grabbed his shoulder "well kid I'm glad I get to tell you this … you are made of energy". Zach held back a laugh "heh made of energy ya I bet" he said hopping off the table. Tony grabbed some papers and handed them to him "you my good man are a mutant by definition". Zach read through the paper "how is this possible"? Tony shook his head "don't know other than I know your cells have clumped together and transformed into pure energy". Zach looked around noticing the messed up place "well can't do much about it I guess … what happened"? Tony looked away "I'll tell you on the way to the donut shop I wanted to be here when ya woke up so I haven't had one in a while come on".

Both the boys made their own respective ways to the donut shop Zach riding his bike and Tony flying. They sat on top of the building in the big donut "so Rhodes took the suit and you got drunk and stupid"? Tony nodded "nailed it on the head … and you're taking this mutant thing well". Zach shrugged "There isn't something I can do about my genetics so I'll just have to learn to control it". Tony smiled "you are such a good kid" Zach nodded "agreeable". As they kept talking a eye-patch wearing man walked up "I'm gonna have to ask you two to get out of the donut please". Zach looked down "you know him"? Tony nodded "ya he wanted me to join a super powered boy band". They jumped down walking inside sitting down at a random table. "So kid how is it living in America"? Zach looked at him oddly "great … are you gonna deport me"? Fury let out a laugh "deport you? No I'm the one who made all your legal documents well legal" both Zach and Tony looked at each other. "Did you really think I would let you handle this kid's life Stark… and because I saved him from deportation your gonna listen".

Tony nodded with a hint of resistance "fine but only if you have any information that could help with him being a mutant and all". Fury nodded and slid a card across the table "that is a school for mutants run by a friend or two I can promise that he'll be safe there". Zach took the card and pocketed it and was about to start before a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Director Fury we got the area clear but we shouldn't do it for too long". Zach saw Natalie with a skin tight suit making his pants tighten "Natalie what the hell"! Tony looked at Fury who nodded with a smile making him turn back to Zach to see what was gonna happen. Natalie looked at Zach with a loving smile "sorry I lied but it's actually Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow … glad you're ok". Zach stared at her "makes sense how you kicked my ass then … so was the date part of the mission"? Natasha stared at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "you weren't supposed to be part of the mission at all". Tony smiled as Zach was in a daze walking out of the building "I think you broke my son". Natasha blushed and the stuck his neck with a needle "oh shut you're just lucky he's nothing like you".

With Zach outside pulling his phone out dialing the number on the card hearing the phone beep a few times. Then an aged voice spoke "hello Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters Charles Xavier speaking". Zach stayed silent for a minute "hello is anyone there"? Zach spoke up "I … I got referred to you by Nick Fury". "Oh and why would he refer me to you"? Zach stayed silent scared to tell him "I just found I'm a mutant". Zach heard an 'ahhh' "he said your school teaches kids like me"? "That is quite true may I have your name young man"? "Zach Stark sir" "Oh quite the celebrity will be coming to my school … or at least I hope so". Zach smiled "if you'll have me sir"? Xavier smiled to himself "of course you can … but first tell me why"? Zach took a second to think "I wanna help my father and everyone else … and if I can control such an amazing power I can help people and not hurt anyone". Charles smiled to himself "we would be delighted to have you stop by whenever to get you all settled in".

Tony walked out with Natasha both confused why Zach was so happy "so kid what's with the big smile"? Zach looked at both of them as Fury walked out "I just got off the phone with Charles Xavier from the institute and he said any time I can get there and I can move in to start class". Natasha smiled sadly "so no second date any time soon"? Zach blushed and hugged her "guess not but know that I totally would". Fury smiled patting his back "good choice that man is one of the greatest men you'll ever know". Tony smiled "then let's go get you packed and tell Pepper you're alright" Zach nodded running jumping on the bike hurrying home. "You're making a good choice Stark". Tony nodded before flying off towards his house getting Zach's going away present ready.

Zach parked his bike running inside seeing everything already packed in front of him and Tony waiting next to it "I may have called ahead". Zach smiled as some drones brought the stuff to a moving truck "now if you're gonna leave you gotta promise me some things". Zach nodded "anything". Tony smiled holding a large suit case "well first off don't get pregnant, don't quit, do not stop studying, and finally … don't do anything I would do". Zach laughed at his dad speech making him tear up "well that last one I can't do cause I plan on living my life however I want and you'll do anything and everything also I might get pregnant who knows". Tony laughed "now to the goodbye gift…" he pulled up the large suit case "under no circumstance are you to open this unless it's an emergency". Zach held it barely able to hold it "of course when you get a better hold over your laser powers thing I'll teach something about the whole Iron Man business". Zach wiped a tear away "you're a dumbass you know" he said pulling him into a hug.

After everything happened and all the stuff was packed they drove to Stark industries to say goodbye to Pepper. "Now your bike and other stuff is already on its way so we're gonna fly there after seeing Pepper". "What plane are we gonna take then"? Tony smiled "I had no intention of taking a plane" Zach looked at him with a confused face. "WAIT but I don't know how to fly good yet". "Learn as ya go and I had a better sexier voice put in your suit … British" Zach smiled "Friday I assume … you're too good to me". As they got to the building Tony decided it'd be better if he stayed in the car. Zach ran all the up the building not paying attention to the secretary as he walked into Peppers new office. "I'm sorry he wouldn't listen" Pepper looked up to see Zach and smiled waving off the secretary. "Zach I'm so glad you're ok" Zach walked over to her giving her a hug. "I'm actually leaving to Westchester New York to go to a school for kids like me to learn how to control my powers". Pepper nodded "well I'll miss you be sure to visit" Zach nodded as they talked a little. After a minute 'Natalie' walked in and visually brightened up seeing Zach. "Well hello Zach glad to see you're ok … I heard you will be heading to New York today" Zach nods getting up to leave. Pepper smiles "well I have a meeting so you two can say your goodbyes I'll see you later Natalie".

The two in question blushed as she left "I didn't think you were leaving the day you found out". Zach nodded "yeah I'm a little nervous but I'm gonna get a hold over these powers I promise and next time I see you I am taking you out to dinner". Natasha smiled blushing "deal … sadly I have a meeting so goodb…" she was silenced when Zach pressed his lips against hers. After the initial surprise Natasha pulled him closer as he reached around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. After a full minute they separated a little short of breath "that should be a great goodbye gift" Zach said walking out "come see me if you ever need another. He disappeared out the door and down the stairs. After he got back to the car he saw Tony ready with the two cases ready "nice technique good form 10/10". Zach blushed walking up to the case and mimicked Tony's movements. "I call it 'The Tank' how is it" The Tank has brown and light gold plates in its overall armor design. It has an enlarged chest piece, as well as a rough-edged helmet. Zach looked at himself "it's but one of these days we will have to make one together" Tony nodded as he lift of and Zach followed.

Zach looked around him as the suit did everything for him "Hello Zachary I am Friday Mr. Stark has told me to help train you when you have the time". Zach inwardly adored the British accent "first… you are the sexiest sounding girl ever … second in my free time I'd love to learn more about the suit". After a second the voice spoke back "I am sorry I was processing the compliment … we'll visit that later" Zach smile 'never got an AI to blush … score". They flew for a while doing multiple tricks along the way and landing in front of a massive mansion gate. "Well I guess you won't be downsizing homes" Tony spoke out giving his comedic thoughts. Zach smiled as his suit went back to suitcase form "well let's get going to meet my headmaster".

As they walked up the path they came upon an old man with no hair and in a wheel chair along with a tall red headed girl holding onto the arm of a buff man with red shades on. Next to them holding the older man's wheel chair was a tall white haired younger woman who wore casual clothing. Tony whispered into Zach's ear "at least the teachers are cute" the red head laughed into her hand as if she heard Tony. Zach nodded just thinking about if they were like him "I can assure you Zach we are all like you" Zach stopped in front of them "how did you"? The red head spoke up "he's a tele-path as am I. I am also telekinetic I am Jean Gray and this is Scott Summers who has in layman terms laser vision. Over there is Ororo Munroe who can control the weather". Zach smiled "that's cool I never even new mutants existed and now I am meeting people who can do stuff in comic books". Storm stepped forth shaking Zach's hand "so what is your gift Zach"? Zach smiled hearing gift "from what Tony told me my cells have all clustered and made into pure energy and I can shoot it … or control it I don't fully know". Tony stepped forth "well I'm needed to find out a new element I can see you are in great hands here" Scott stepped up hearing that Mr. Stark was an asshole "don't you want to see where your son will be staying"? Tony looked at him and laughed "oh I've already searched S.H.I.E.L.D records all about this place and I know it's a great fit for him". Scott looked at him with an angry expression "its fine Mr. Summers I know he's just sad from me leaving and he isn't good with emotion" Zach revealed as Tony flew off hiding a lone tear for his son.

Xavier led Zach inside "well your room was already set up and your bike is in the garage your fellow students are waiting inside as well as some more of your teachers". Zach nodded trying to not think about certain things "word to the wise if a tele-path wants to know what you think they will know no matter what" Scott whispered in his ear. Zach nodded as his head fell down making the group laugh as they entered the building showing a cluster of people. Zach's attention was pulled to a shorter girl with long brown hair "this is Kitty Pryde AKA Shadow cat" Kitty came up and shook Zach's hand "nice to meet you … nice hair" Zach smiled "right back at ya". Next was a boy with short brown hair "that is Bobby Drake AKA Ice Man" Bobby gave a wave "saw your bike sick wheels" Zach waved back "thanks". Next was a tall girl with flowing brown hair with a piece of flowing white hair "This is Rogue AKA Rogue" Zach chuckled ash she came up in a full skin tight green and yellow body suit with matching gloves "well hello suga" Zach blushed "hello sexy accent". Xavier moved on noting the back and forth with everyone "next is Kurt Wagner AKA Night crawler" a blue furry boy stepped forty with notable hands and feet with a matching tail "Hallo yur zie new guy hope we get along" Zach stuck out his hand shaking Kurt's "nice to meet you and if I may ask would you happen to be German" Kurt nodded "why yes I vould be". Xavier sped along "This is the final student Laura AKA X-23" she was a shorter long black haired girl that clearly didn't care for Zach "whatever" Zach just smiled and looked at the man next to her who chided her for being rude. "Oh I'm sorry Warren I counted you out of the students" Warren waved it off "Sorry for her rudeness she is grumpy" Zach nodded looking at his wings "bad ass". The comment making Warren smile "Thanks".

"Now let's switch over to your teachers, the first is Hank McCoy AKA Beast" Hank walked over in all his blue fury gorilla like glory "hello young man I hope your eager to learn" Zach shook his hands "anything you can teach me I'm willing to learn". Hank smiled and walked back to his spot "what bright young man". Next was a huge man "this is Peter Rasputin AKA Colossus" Peter walked up to Zach holding his fist up "heelo young man" he spoke in a Russian accent. Zach fist bumped him "nice to meet you" Zach watched as he went back with Hank. "Next up is our resident Cajun thief Remy AKA Gambit" Remy bowed to Zach "Ello my red haired friend" Zach nodded to him "not one much for bowing but nice to meet you… steal the bike and you're gonna be breathing through a straw". Everyone laughed except a rough looking man with a wild set of hair with a leather jacket "you're welcome to try Gambit has a knack for getting out of trouble. You can call me Logan AKA Wolverine" Logan nodded at him as Zach nodded back. "Lastly we have Emma Frost" a beautiful white haired women stepped forth with an air of lust "try not to think dirty thoughts I'm another telepath". Zach blushed "I'll try every girl here is unnaturally beautiful" all the present women blushed some more than others. Xavier smiled as first impression were great "well I will have Logan show you to your room".

Logan walked over leading Zach to the room "so you're Starks kid"? Zach nodded "but I'm not much like him … at least I'd like to think so". Logan smiled "well don't worry about it kid you'll be a nice fit around here" Zach smiled as Logan showed him to his room and left talking about finding a beer. "Man it's just like mine at home … except lower ceiling and wood paneling". As he looked around the resident Mississippi girl stepped in "heya suga just wanted to give you the heads up … my power is taking others life force when I touch them soooo yeah". Zach looked at her with a smile "well my power is I am made energy so maybe it doesn't work on something that technically isn't a real body". Rogue smile pulling her glove off 'might as well try' she poked his forehead and immediately it felt as if she was pushing against an invisible force. "I felt it for like half a second and then my body immediately made an energy layer where it was happening" Rogue looked at him with a gleaming smile "well suga than let's hope it works again". Zach was gonna ask what she meant before he felt her soft lips pressed against his 'this place just got better' he kissed back remaking his kiss with Natasha. After they separated she slowly walked out "see you later suga".


	2. Learning Control

**Learning Control**

Zach woke up staring at his ceiling "man it's almost weird not waking up to Jarvis". After he lied there for a few minutes a voice entered his mind. "Zach come down stairs for breakfast" Zach didn't reply just getting dressed. Zach picked a pair of red jeans with a white button up and slicking his hair back. As he walked down the stairs he felt an awkward feeling in his arm 'god damn what is that feeling'? Zach looked at his left arm seeing it was gone with just his white sleeve blowing in the wind "GOD DAMMIT NOW IM SHANKS". Everyone in the kitchen heard him but assumed it was un-important not knowing who Shanks was. Zach entered the kitchen with an air of anger making everyone look over at him. Logan was the first to jump up "KID what happened to your arm" he screamed? Zach just sat down grabbing a thing of corn flakes "don't got one pretty obvious in retrospect". Logan was gonna throttle him for his lack of caring but Scott beat him to it "I think he means why isn't your arm there"? Zach looked at them and took a bite "I assume it has something to do with my powers". Everyone face palmed with Xavier rolling forth "Zach you should be more concerned with your arm missing". i Zach focused on where his arm would be feeling an energy surrounding the area.

"I can feel the energy that was there ... in fact when I focus I can feel the energy perfectly like it's ... my own". Xavier started feeling around Zach's arm "that is because it is yours ... it's your own body focus on your arm try to form it". Everyone watched in bated breath as Zach closed his eyes visualizing the energy surround his former arm and suddenly a ruby light shined bright as his arm came into view. Everyone let out a breath noticing the light completely destroying the sleeve. Kurt spoke first "wow it seems like your power is simpler than we thought". Zach looked around not liking the specific attention he tried shifting the attention "so Logan what do you do other than teach here"? Logan smiled knowing the kid didn't want people to worry "I use to kill people for money" he said super nonchalant. Zach smiled "well I hope I don't become a paycheck". Logan gave a chuckle "don't worry kid I'm more or less out of that business". Rogue got bored of the conversation "well all we know about you sugar is you're Iron Man's kid tell us about you". Everyone perked up turning their attention back to Zach some more than others.

Zach smiled "I can do that. Well first off I'm actually Tony's adopted son I actually come from the Middle East". Bobby spoke up "wait if you're from the Middle East then why are you ... well white"? Zach chuckled as Kitty gave Bobby a swift slap for being rude "no it's a valid question ... I actually don't know my real parents... I was taken in by the village I came from but was shunned for being ... well utterly different". Hank spoke up "if I remember correctly you came from a village that was under a violent terrorist groups control correct"? Zach nodded "yes that is true I learned everything I know from sneaking in and stealing their books I taught myself everything I know". Hank clapped his hands together "that is fascinating I've never met a child that was so smart and taught himself". Zach blushed from the praise "well any way when my father gave a tip to Stark industries that the terrorist had their hands on old Stark tech Iron Man showed up ... but they were ready for him and he was too late to save my family from execution ... he felt responsible and took me in". Everyone inwardly were in awe from the story but the room now had an air of sadness before a certain kitty spoke up. "Soooo where did you get your hair done"? Zach smiled "Actually I was born with this vibrant red hair and I keep it long because I like it that way".

Xavier took this chance of small talk to tell everyone what was happening today "well today Zach Logan told me he has some ideas of how to help you control your powers" Zach nodded looking at Logan who tipped his hat at him. "All the other students will be going to school and teachers will be creating some training programs to incorporate our new member". Kurt jumped up "wait why doez'nt Zach have to go to school"? Xavier looked at everyone waiting for an answer "well actually Zach is 18 and already has his diploma ... even if it is an S.H.I.E.L.D fake so he legally can't go to school again". The younger students all made an angry face most fake but Rogue was sad she wasn't gonna spend as much time with Zach. Logan stood up "well if any of you kids wanna watch the newbies first training with me and Laura you're welcome to watch". Immediately everyone jumped up "OH HELL YEAH" was the collective words of the room as Zach got a little worried from the reaction. Logan smiled "go get some clothes you don't mind getting destroyed on". Zach nodded running upstairs as everyone minus Professor go out to the back making a little place to sit and watch while Laura and Logan get ready.

Zach walked out in a white shirt and black sweat pants "I'm ready Logan" he yelled out hearing a few muffled whispers between all the school members. Logan stepped forth with Laura "well first I wanna see you fight Laura no powers". Zach stepped forth as Logan dropped his hand signaling for the fight to start. Laura ran at him Zach who sat still "I hope you know my bones are pure metal". Zach stayed silent as she jumped at him "tip while in air it's extremely hard to maneuver mid-air". Laura scoffed as she tried a flying kick in which Zach rolled forward making it behind her and wrapping his arms around her midsection pulling back with all his force making her breath get knocked out of her. The crowd watching made a collective 'Ooooo' as her back slammed into the ground from Zach's suplex. Zach followed up with another suplex but this time letting go as he pulled back throwing her across the field making her land on her feet. Laura looked at him in anger as she ran towards him screaming landing a strong haymaker on Zach's face. "Hah rich boy take that" she turned to Logan as if it was over not noticing the figure behind her yell out making her spin as a boot slammed into her face making her fall back. "Another tip don't take your eyes off your opponent" Laura growled out running at him giving a roundhouse kick that Zach caught feeling his ribs bruise. Zach followed by swinging her and twisting towards the ground making dirt fly into the air as she slammed into the ground.

Laura's ears perked up as everyone watching whispered between themselves "I can't believe he is taking on Laura". Warren quickly spoke up to defend his crush "to be fair she isn't using her powers". Laura got angry as everyone talked about the new kids beating her "I AM NOT LOSING TO A PREP KID"! Zach was about to fire a comeback but jumped back "fun fact not a prep kid I come from a place where death is normal and I happen to know that from a young kid making me want to be able to protect my family". Laura ignored him running at him and then 'SNIKT' everyone jumped up as she slashed at Zach's midsection. Logan immediately jumped at Laura throwing her back yelling at her "I SAID NO POWERs"! Logan looked back in horror as Zach's body fell in two making all the females scream out in a panic.

Logan was ready to ready to go on a rampage but a voice spoke in his head "it is ok Logan look at Zach more carefully". Logan walked up as he saw the legs standing still with a red light shined out. "Um Logan I think I am ok but I'm not too sure" Zach focused as he saw everything go red as his body shifted into pure red energy forming around his legs and becoming whole again. Everyone was at a loss for words until Zach spoke up "something I learned from my current father learning by doing is the best way to train". Logan smiled "then by all means go ahead both of you fight with powers". Laura smiled at Zach "oh fighting someone who doesn't know to control his powers real scary". As she spoke everyone's breath hitched as Laura slowly realized what happened. A bright red beam shot from Zach's leg completely passing through her shoulder leaving just blackened adamantine bone. Zach stepped forward as her arm grew back rapidly "I realized I'm basically Kizaru from One Piece ... Tony had the best anime collection". Everyone was confused by his sentence before Kurt surprisingly spoke up "he is a guy completely made of light".

Xavier smiled as he saw the new student make his powers his own so quickly "ya know the kid will get angry when he finds out his last few months were planned" Fury stepped out of the shadow. Xavier looked down sad "well when I found out he was the child from 19 years ago ... the one sinister wants I couldn't let him stay in that village". Fury nodded "well as long as he is safe we can rest easy ... don't tell him his real parents cause if Stark finds out we basically let a family die in front of him ... he'll kill us". Xavier nodded as he watched the new kid continue his fight with Laura.

Zach focused as he appeared behind Laura at break neck speeds "hello" he said into her ear before his kick connected with her side making a red orb form where the kick connected exploding in energy throwing her back. Logan stroked his beard "this kid is something special" he said aloud as he watched Zach hold up his hand and an orb of red energy formed blasting at Laura throwing her back. Zach did his disappearing act again but this time Laura swiped behind her cutting Zach's head off before it reformed. Zach jumped back 'that took a lot out of me ... I'm so tired". Laura took the chance to cut Zach's left arm off making him reform it "wait ... I can barely stand" Laura ignored him stabbing him in the leg but jumped when she heard him scream. "AH SHIT" Zach fell backwards showing an actual deep stabbing cut. "Oh my god why didn't you heal"? "I think reforming myself takes more energy ... when I attacked or blocked I didn't feel much of a drain but the reforming took a lot out of me". Laura helped Zach up "I'll take him to the infirmary". Everyone watched as Laura took him to the infirmary "I am so sorry ... I thought you couldn't get hurt".

They entered the infirmary but suddenly Zach felt a pull around him and imagined pulling the energy from the light sources making him feel completely filled. Laura gave her opinion "wow you can absorb energy to replenish yourself ... makes sense that you don't have infinite energy". Zach smiled as the wound closed "well thanks for at least bringing me here I know you don't really like me". Laura looked at him kind of embarrassed "actually the only real reason I didn't like you was because I thought you were a rick wimpy prep kid from California" she looked away blushing. Zach chuckled "well I wouldn't say I'm really strong but you are ... I can see why everyone was scared for me". Laura blushed once again "really ...whatever just make sure you don't die any time soon ... I gotta go see you later". Zach watched her leave as Xavier came in "seems like your first day has been very productive". Zach nodded "So when do I get an X-Men suit"? Xavier chuckled "well seeing how Mr. Stark has already put you though some training once we get a suit that fits you we can have you go on missions ... specifically Logan like a student teacher situation". Zach smiled "great I'd love to help people ... but I thought it takes time to get in field work"? Xavier gave Zach a piece of paper and pencil "\Tony already gave us some ideas how to train you. Mostly hands on training". Zach nodded "well that would help ... am I designing my own outfit"? "Yes give it to Hank and he will make something that helps you ... also have fun with the others ... I heard you got a head start with Rogue" he said while leaving a blushing Zach to his own devices.

(A Month Later)

Zach was currently in the danger room taking on a virtual version of Cyclops and his brother Havok. Zach was leaning against a wall as two red beams pounded against the walls "well maybe we can go on a mission soon". He spoke to an unknown person as he used his legs to make a large explosion throwing him into the air. "Kid you still don't have your suit if you did I'd be more than happy to let you shadow me". While in the air Zach did a couple of kicks sending a volley of energy bolts that made the "Havok" explode. Zach landed and looked up with his eyes shining a vibrant red blasting a hole straight through "cyclops's chest making the danger room going back to normal. "You promise we'll go on a mission"? Wolverine came in to the danger room in his yellow mission suit "yes I promise". Zach went over taking some water from him taking a big swig before a familiar blue Beast ran in "Zach ... It's done".

Zach didn't waste any time running to Hanks lab to see his suit hanging on a mannequin in all its glory. Hank and Logan came in to see his reaction "I made it so it will basically be another skin so it will be susceptible to your energy". Zach nodded looking at it, it was an all-black suit with a red phoenix that went around his neck like a guard for his neck. He had a black cowl with a visor very reminiscent of Scott's "It's perfect". Hank walked up taking it off the Mannequin giving to Zach "why the phoenix"? Zach immediately grabbed walking behind a blind to change into it "I heard your guy's story about the phoenix and thought it was perfect for me". Logan nodded in approval when he came out in the costume the only difference of him versus the mannequin was the long red hair that flowed out the back. "Well we just need a name for you". All three of them started to think throwing out a few ideas then Zach clapped "Mayhem". The two looked at him "that seems a little menacing" Hank said with a hint of laughter. "Like Beast and Wolverine sound like someone that saves lives and plays house with children" he said with a little fake anger. Logan smiled patting him on the back "reminds me of Cyclops without being so annoying with the powers and the costume ... you'll be a perfect hero".

Before they could continue Xavier called to them "Wolverine and Mayhem come to me I have your first mission". Zach and Logan looked at each other as they walked out waving goodbye to beast "is he ever not listening"? Logan shrugged as they walked past everyone who all gave their respective opinion of 'Mayhem'. They barged into the Professors office whom was talking to Scott and Jean. When the two looked at the newcomers Scott immediately smiled at Zach "nice look Zach I'm glad you took my story about the Phoenix to heart". Jean looked at him and frowned "but Mayhem isn't that a little villainous"? The Professor spoke up in Zach's defense "if that is what he wants then that will be his name". The two left giving a high five to Zach as they left. "So Chuck what is the urgent mission"? "There seems to be some weather disturbance in New Mexico and S.H.I.E.L.D has already moved in. I need you two to check if it's a mutant and if so try and bring him here". Zach stepped up as professional as possible "seems easy enough for us two we'll do our best". Zach walked out towards the black bird as Logan looked at Chuck "he is gonna be great at this" Professor nodded in agreement as Logan chased after Zach.

Zach entered the jet sitting at the front with Logan both setting up for lift off Zach set down a familiar suitcase in the back for back up. "So kid you excited for your first mission"? Zach nodded flipping some switches as the jet exploded forward making them both sit back before reach a nice cruising altitude. Zach stood up stretching "of course I am but as per the rules I'll follow all your orders". Logan nodded "good thinking kid because if Chuck didn't know for sure that this was a mutant than this could be something else entirely". Zach stayed silent thinking about other possibilities.

It had been an hour or two before they landed somewhere in the desert Zach decided it was best to hide his suit under some clothes as did Logan taking both their masks off and placing them in a backpack Zach held on to. "Well first let's get into town look around for any weird people" Zach nodded as they both walked into town looking around for anyone specific as they entered a diner. "We'll have two coffees please darlin" the waitress smiled at the two looking each one over handing them some coffee. They sat down talking about random things before Zach decided to talk about the mission "so do we ask around or wait for something to land in our lap"? Logan smiled "well we have virtually nothing to go on so how bout you ask the waitress that clearly wants your number" Zach nodded blushing as he got up and walked over to the waitress. Zach leaned over the counter making the girl blush a bit "hey so I have two questions" she leaned in enticing Zach "would I be able to get a number and me and my partner were wondering if you have seen any weird people lately"? The girl blushed already sliding over her number which Zach took putting it in his pocket. "Well a few days ago ... never mind those people look way weirder" she said pointing to the window where 4 people dressed up in armor and swords walked down the street.

Zach immediately put some cash on the counter motioning Logan to follow "I think we found someone suspicious". Logan looked out the window and spit out his coffee jumping up with Zach as they ran out witnessing the women and three men talking with another group of people one being a built long haired blond man. Zach stopped with Logan watching them interact with each other. "What do we do now"? Logan just watched before the Lady that was with them pointed at Zach "YOU boy come here". Logan stepped in front of me "how about you stop right there darling". Sif walked over placing a sword at Logan's throat "move aside mortal". Everyone watched as Sif threatened Thot ran over to stop Sif but Logan wasn't gonna let his protégé be messed with. "I said stop right there darling" he lifted his fist as three razor sharp claws came out making all the others jump back and the other men she came with pulling their respective weapons out.

Everyone waited for the other to do something before Sif spoke "that boy has a powerful energy coming from him and I need to know why". Zach slowly put his cowl on with its visor and letting his hair flow down his back. Logan put his hand behind his back counting down from three "if you wanna see it lady then you can see it all". Zach saw Logan's last finger go down and sent a massive blast from his hand towards Sif blasting her back into a car denting it. The three men with her went to attack but each had a sudden blast to the gut by Zach's kick sending each of them across the street. Thor put his hands up trying to calm the fight "STOP there is innocent people here"! The two X-Men powered down "we're sorry ... as long as she doesn't screw with us" Zach yelled back at the women. Sif walked forward "tell me how you a mortal hold so much power"? Zach walked forward "I am a mutant of this there are people 10x times as powerful as me". Sif was gonna continue questions before a massive beam dragged down the street blowing up cars. The group looked at the metal monster "what the hell is that"? Zach didn't waste any time running ahead as Wolverine went up the building using his claws to climb the building.

The three men went with Zach to distract the monster and Sif followed Wolverine "we'll distract it and those two will get the drop on him" Zach said as the three men nodded. Zach sent a few blasts at the monster showing minimal damage while the three men tried attacking but were sent flying into multiple buildings. "Well their useless" Zach let a beam phase past him draining his energy but keeping him safe. After the beam stopped Zach flew into the air his eyes and hands glowing and becoming a massive ball of energy and blasting it at the destroyer making a shockwave that broke every window in the town. As the monster got back to its feet Sif landed on it with Wolverine cutting into its head before it shifted and blasted Wolverine making his chest open and blasted back to the roof. Sif covered Wolverine while Mayhem hid in the diner pulling the energy from the building into his body trying to get back into the fight.

Zach finally got enough energy and ran out but immediately got assaulted by a lightning strike the powered him to the brink and making him feel godly. Thor now back with his hammer slammed the destroyer to them ground making a quake. The destroyer started getting up but Zach walked over to the destroyer placing his hand on it focusing the energy inside the destroyer and shifting backwards watching the large energy do its work completely making the destroyer explode into nothing as everyone got back to the group. Thor came over and grabbed Mayhem's shoulder "you are a great warrior and I'm glad you were here to fight with me". Zach smiled "well thank you but we have to go ..." Zach awkwardly helped Logan back to the Black Bird helping him into the seat and setting an auto-pilot course back to the X Mansion.

As they landed Most of the teachers came on to see why they were back so early. Zach handed Logan to Peter "we got there and a couple of ... gods showed up demanding I tell them why I radiate energy and Logan stepped in for me". Xavier nodding not feeling Zach lie "then a big metal robot thing that shot lasers like lava beams or something that apparently was from Asgard... this guy Thor got a huge power up and I got shot with lightning which gave me a huge power up that allowed me to beat the robot thing". Emma stepped forward "so no mutant ... what did you do after beating the monster"? Zach walked down the ramp taking his cowl off "since Logan was out I just got out of there as soon as possible to get him home". Gambit wrapped his arm around Zach "well I guess you lived up to your name Mayhem ... ya did the right thing my friend". Zach let out a breath he had been holding in hoping he did the right thing. Xavier smiled "well you did good go get some rest I'll tell everyone your home and to let you sleep".

Zach walked up stairs placing his suit in a locker in the basement "I hope Logan doesn't kick my ass for leaving". He spoke to himself waving to a few people as he entered his room only to see Rogue with just some of his red jeans on and nothing else. "I haven't been able to see ya lately sugar ... I was hoping I could take that nap along with ya" she looked scared of rejection before she let out a yelp as he picked her up. "I was hoping we would take more naps together" she blushed as he gave her forehead a kiss. "I'm down to sleep with you whenever sugar" she smiled as he laid her down and then lying next to her pulling her in close to his chest as they both fell asleep.


End file.
